


S'il te plaît

by TuppingLiberty



Series: I've Got Your Back - Zimbits A/B/O verse [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Bitty rushes to Providence to help Jack out for his heat.Kinktober Day 4: BeggingJust a quickie!





	S'il te plaît

Bitty had a midterm he couldn’t get out of, and then the train to Providence ended up being late, and not really making up for any time, either, so he arrived at the train station later than expected, couldn’t get a Lyft- 

Anyway, by the time Bitty was letting himself into Jack’s apartment, Jack was already through the stages of pre-heat, he could smell it in the air. Bitty dropped his bag by the door, made sure to relock everything up tightly, and started pulling off clothing. 

He’d gotten the text from Jack hours ago; his heat was supposed to have hit the weekend previous, so he and Bitty had hunkered down in the apartment, waiting, watching movies and eating and coexisting happily except for the whole, obvious no-heat situation. Three days later, of course, and the heat hit, and luckily Bitty could get out of his Thursday and Friday obligations to help Jack out. When he couldn't, or when both Bitty and Lardo couldn't, they had to turn to Shitty, who was, as Lardo had first noted, great and enthusiastic, but a little excitable. He treated Jack right, of course, but it wasn't their best option.  


Jack called out to him, meaning he’d caught on to Bitty’s scent by now, and Bitty headed straight for the bedroom. 

Jack was chest down on the bed, his hips high in the air, pumping against the fingers he had buried inside himself. Slick was dripping down, making his thighs glisten, leaving a wet spot below him on the bed. “Bitty-” he moaned when he saw him, and he scooted his ass toward Bitty. 

The heady scent of the heat hormones pulsed through Bitty’s blood, and he stumbled forward, taking Jack’s fingers from inside himself and sucking greedily at the slick on them. Beneath him, Jack groaned and pushed back, trying to get Bitty’s hard cock inside of him. 

“Bitty, Bitty,  _ s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tabernak-” _

“I’ve got you, sweetpea,” Bitty murmured, sliding a condom over his cock and wasting no time pressing inside. 

Jack shuddered beneath him as Bitty laid out over his back and began the tight little thrusts Jack loved. He mouthed over Jack’s swollen bonding gland, applying pressure that would relieve some of Jack’s heat symptoms and help soothe him. He could practically smell the hormones pumping under Jack’s skin, and successfully fought the instinct to sink his teeth in and claim Jack as his forever. 

Beneath him, Jack’s arms had collapsed, and he thrust back against Bitty as he buried his face in the sheets. Bitty pushed himself up and grabbed Jack’s hips, pumping in hard now, making Jack keen and his slick pulse out of his hole to make everything slippery. 

“Fuck, Jack-” Bitty moaned, feeling his knot start to inflate. Jack was so good, so perfect, so hot and tight and sweet and wonderful, and he loved him so much, he did-

A loud groan was ripped from Jack’s lips at the feeling of Bitty’s knot catching and expanding in his hole. His fingers scrabbled for purchase in the sheets, and tears streamed down his face at the desperate need grappling inside of him. 

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,” Bitty kept murmuring on repeat, finding some higher need being fulfilled by taking care of Jack like this. 

Jack was rippling around his cock now, heat making his orgasms blend and mix and last forever. With a shout, Bitty bit down on the side of Jack’s neck that didn’t have the bonding gland and poured into Jack, into the condom, filling him, helping soothe Jack’s pounding need to be bred, even though there’d be no baby. 

Jack collapsed face first into the sheets, and somehow, miraculously, Bitty managed to maneuver them onto their sides so he could wrap his arms around Jack and rock him as his knot deflated. Mandatory cuddling - the best part of any heat. He hummed against Jack’s skin, stroked over him, did his best to leave his scent everywhere, cover every bit of Jack with it, so Jack’s hormones knew exactly who had claimed him for this heat. 

Jack nuzzled against Bitty when his head got near. “Hey,” he said, voice rough. 

“Hey, you,” Bitty murmured back, pressing a kiss to Jack’s scruffy cheek. “Sorry I got here late.” 

“Hey, you’re not the thing that’s late,” Jack tried to joke, though he ended up sounding more disgruntled. Being off suppressants meant his body was following his natural cycle, and his natural cycle wasn’t regular. 

“Did you go to practice today?”

“Just a half day before the hormones got too bad. How’d the midterm go?”

Bitty gave a small groan. “I mean. Fine. Probably. Right? It has to be.” 

“Bits-” 

“No, seriously, I think I passed, anyway. Let’s not talk about it.” 

Jack smiled a little at that, and let it pass. “Okay.” 

“What flavor protein shake can I get you?”

Jack grimaced. 

“Nope, mister. No turning it down. And why do you think I didn’t ask if you wanted one? You’ve lost a lot of fluids, you need a protein shake. And no whining.” 

Jack turned slightly pink. “Strawberry.” 

“There you go. Good man.” Bitty pressed a kiss to Jack’s neck as his knot slipped free. They both groaned at the loss, but Bitty quickly discarded the condom and padded off to the kitchen to get two shakes. Personally, he hated them, but they were convenient during a heat. 

He got about half a shake down Jack before Jack went into Extreme Cuddle Mode, wrapping his arms around Bitty and scenting everywhere and refusing to let go. Bitty just smiled and brushed through Jack’s hair as Jack made himself comfortable with Bitty’s body. Jack’s skin was heating again, so they’d need to knot again soon, but for now, he let Jack bury his face in Bitty’s chest and inhale deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalsaysrauer on tumblr!


End file.
